Harrison Morgan
Profile= |-| Harrison Morgan is a character exclusive to the Dexter Showtime series, replacing the role of Lily Anne Morgan. He is Dexter's and Rita's biological son and the half-brother to Cody Bennett and Astor Bennett. Appearance When first revealed in the first episode of Season 4, Harrison can be seen as a rather chunky child with a chubby face and light, partial hair ontop of his head. His eyes are a deep blue at this age and he is portrayed by at least one child. As of the second episode in Season 5, Harrison has changed drasctically (even played by a different child) and shows a bright, smiling face with several teeth already in place. His hair has grown longer but still hasn't grown out at this point. He sometimes has the facial expression that his own father, Dexter, has made popular...being that of a stern, non-smiling face when something is taken away from him (such an example being after he removes the head from a doll and Dexter puts the head back on, he kind of "glares" at Dexter for doing so). Since he is still just a child, he wears practically anything from a onsie to little shorts and shirts and of course a diaper. Personality Since Harrison is only still a child, much of his personality consists of the typical behavior attributed to children - crying, sleeping, smiling, giggling, and fits of rage. Aside from these traits, he is just a baby whose precense is more important than his ability to demonstrate personality. However, during a therapy session (which may have been for comical relief), the therapist talks to Dexter about how Rita's death couldn't possibly have any negative effects to a child of his age...at which point Harrison pulls a head directly off a doll which kind of surprises both of them, especially Dexter (since he was "born" in his mother's blood as well). Dexter quickly goes over to reattach the head and as the therapist dismisses it as normal, Harrison gives a cold stare (similar to his father's on his targets) to Dexter as he returns to his seat, obviously not wanting him to mess with his "toy". As the season progresses, more and more of Harrison's personality is being shown and starting to worry Dexter. In the start of Episode 5, during a "Mommy and Me Class" with a bunch of other young children and their parents Harrison cuts another young boy with his fingers in exactly the same spot that Dexter cuts his victims for the bloodslides. And much to Dexter's surprise, Harrison has already wiped clean (most likely licked clean) the evidence of blood...though this may just be for comic relief at the moment, this may runon through the season with more and more of Harrison's similarities to possibly becoming just like Dexter showing up quite clearly. Plot Harrison is featured primarily in Seasons 4 and 5 so far, with him being inside of Rita for the latter half of Season 3. Season 3 Near the start of the season, Rita informs Dexter that she is pregnant...which somewhat comes off as a shock to Dexter but at the same time, it hardly has time to affect him. Gradually they find out that the child will be a boy and Dexter starts to become attached to the child, wanting to pass on his "positive intentions" to the baby. The child plays a very symbolic role in this season, especially in the last episode as he indirectly helps Dexter (with the assistance with Harry) to break free of his captor, kill him and escape to take care of his child...to live on and be there for his family. Season 4 Unlike most series which at least show the birth of a child, Harrison kind of pops up on you without much warning. At the very start of the episode when Dexter does his usual opening of "tonight's the night", the scene pans away to then show Harrison in his carseat...having been driven around for a late night stroll. Harrison has apparently caused a lot of sleep disorder for Dexter, as a comical parody on the opening to the series is later shown the next morning. For most of the season, Harrison is a background character that is more symbolic than actually being out there. He has the least screentime of the three children and is mainly used as a plot device to either return Dexter home during a hunt or provide a sense of humanity to his character. Eventually, however, the last episode starts off a trend that his father knows all too well... Harrison is found sitting in a pool of blood after Dexter returns home from killing Trinity, crying loudly as his mother has been murdered (apparently by Trinity) and Dexter rushes down to him, remembering instantly his past where his own mother was killed and her blood drenched him. As Dexter closes Rita's eyes and carries Harrison out, many flashbacks occur simulating the similarities between both events. Season 5 The start of Season 5 picks up directly after the last episode of Season 4, in fact the same child is even used for this episode at relatively the same age which suggests that it was possibly filmed within close proximity of the previous episode (but released at a later time). Harrison is still in tears over his mother's death, though he probably doesn't understand exactly what's going on so that is what gets at him the most. As Dexter sits on the lawn, still in shock at what happened...a cop rudely tries to take the child from him until Dexter's sister, Debra Morgan, arrives and prevents the cop from taking him. Harrison is more prominent in this season, thus far having more screentime than even his two older siblings (who decided to live with their grandparents after the death of their mother, being too much to bare trying to live with Dexter...at least, that is what Astor felt). He has become heavily important to Dexter, who searched constantly (at least through 30 people) for a nanny to watch over him so that Dexter can somehow squeeze in time to kill a murderer or two. Eventually he finds a nanny that Harrison warms up to instantly, having no desire to stay with any of the previous canidates...she's the one. During a therapy session regarding young Harrison's mental state and health, the therapist discloses to Dexter than at this age it is most likely impossible that it has affected him in any negative way...which is responded to with Harrison pulling the head off a doll. Dexter quickly reattaches it but Harrison glares at him for doing so, possibly suggesting that Harrison may be on a negative path...or at least creating somewhat of a comical situation. Later on when Dexter is busy hunting down Boyd Fowler, the nanny seems to disappear with Harrison after he returns home and assumes the worst...until she returns with Harrison in good health and eventually asks to quit. Of course...Dexter is persistent and eventually gets her back, as she cannot resist taking care of little Harrison. By the end of the season, Harrison shows signs of having personality traits similar to his father indicating he might indeed be on a similar path like his father was. By the end of season 5, Harrison celebrates his 1st birthday with Dexter along with his family and friends. Notes Harrison Morgan was named after Dexter's father, Harry. Category:Characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 6 Characters